Dreams Do Come True
by Cat Streaked By Rain
Summary: Hinata and Sakura find something in each other they couldn't find elsewhere. YURI!


**Note:** Hello everyone! My friend wrote this Hinata x Sakura one-shot and asked me if I'd put in my account. I hope you like it!

**Disclaimers: **I don't own Naruto of any of the character's blah blah blah.

Hinata watched Sakura enter her home. School had ended about 2 weeks ago, but Hinata's feelings for Sakura hadn't.

The two of them had gotten together once before just too see if the feelings they had for each other were true and illusions. After that Sakura had wanted nothing to do with her but Hinata's feelings had increased greatly. She even found herself stalking her. She had been doing so all evening. And now that it was getting dark she decided to go home.

When Hinata walked in the front door she saw Temari laying on the couch.

"Why are you still chasing after Sakura?" You know she doesn't want you," Temari said.

"I love her," Hinata said.

"And I love you. But you don't see me stalking you."

"No. You just hardly leave my house."

"What's the point in leaving when all I want is here?"

"Do you have a life or do you just share mine?"

Temari laughed.

"The only life I want is with you," she said.

Hinata went upstairs and turned on the water in the shower, she striped down to nothing and got in the shower.

"May I join you?"

Hinata opened the shower curtain a little to find Temari standing in the door way.

"No," Hinata replied, closing the curtain.

"If I was Sakura could I join you?" she asked.

"If you were Sakura do you think I would have turned you down before?"

"Must you insist on answering my questions with a question?"

"Must you insist on asking those questions?"

"She doesn't want you. But I do."

"Temari please. I love her."

"You keeping saying that. But why do you love her? She doesn't love you."

"Then I'll do something to impress her. I'll…I'll…I'll fight Neji for her if I have to."

"Your not a god Hinata. If you fight Neji again your going to die. And besides, even if you do survive do you really think she's going to be impressed by that?"

"I guess not."

"But what am I supposed to do Temari? She seemed so interested before we tried to get together. Maybe I did something wrong…"

"Don't blame yourself because she doesn't like you now. It's not your fault…"

"But it is my fault."

"No it's not. Why do always have to think things are always your fault?"

Hinata turned the shower off and stepped out.

"Because it normally is!" she said.

"Hardly anything has been your fault," Temari said getting closer to the wet, naked girl.

"Maybe I should just give up on Sakura," Hinata whispered. "And give in to you."

"It would have it's good points. I promise," Temari said, pressing her lips against Hinata's.

She stood there for a short time letting Temari kiss her again and again, feeling Temari's hands gently caress her body.

Temari pulled Hinata closer, feeling the girl's wet body against her, she began to kiss her neck.

"Temari wait," Hinata said, pushing her away.

"What?"

"Maybe I shouldn't give up on Sakura just yet. I mean I've liked her for such a long time. Maybe I shouldn't gine up on her until I know for sure."

"She's been avoiding you since you got together. What more do you need?"

"Only to her say it."

"Is she won't talk to you how are you going to do that?"

"I don't know, but I have to try something."

"Hinata please. She doesn't want you."

"Please don't say that. What if I stopped talking to you, what would you do?"

"I…well….alright. So I would keep at you until you did talk to me."

"And why's that?"

"Because I love you," she mumbled.

"Now do you see why I'm….stalking Sakura?"

"Yes. But, the difference is she doesn't want you, I do."

"But the scenario is the same. I want her, she doesn't want me. You want me and I don't want you."

"Can you still say that after what just happened? Surely you felt something …..didn't you?"

Hinata hesitated for a moment. _Yes, what had just happened was pleasurable….But was it enough to stop loving Sakura?_

"Hinata?"

"I don't know Temari. Please just give me some time."

"If that's what you want."

"I guess I ought to got talk to her now."

"It's getting late. Why don't you do it tomorrow?"

"If I don't do it now I'll have lost my nerve. I have to do it now."

"Then go. I won't stop you."

"Thank you Temari."

Temari smiled, then left the room, leaving the dripping wet girl to dry and dress in peace.

Before Temari left, Hinata kissed her on the cheek.

"No matter what Sakura says I'll still want you," she said.

"I know Temari. But I have a good feeling about this. And I know at least one thing will go well." Hinata replied.

She left for Sakura's house. After almost turning back, she knocked on the door. Sasuke answered it.

"What do you want?" He asked.

"Is Sakura here? I was hoping to speak with her." She replied.

"In the living room," he said pushing past her and walking down the sidewalk.

Hinata walked in and closed the door. She went into the loving room.

"Hi, Hinata. Can I help you with something?" Sakura asked.

"I need to talk to you."

"Sit down…What's on your mind?"

She sat down and asked "Why have you been avoiding me?"

"Avoiding… Hinata listen. I haven't been avoiding you. I've just been busy. That's all."

"But Sakura, you haven't even spoken to me and it all started after you and I… You know…"

"I loved being with you that night Hinata. And I'd love to do it again."

"But I thought I did something wrong, or I wasn't good enough for you."

"Like you could ever not be good enough for me. If anything your too good for me."

Hinata looked away from Sakura, blushing.

Sakura laughed lightly.

"What?" Hinata asked.

"It's just, I don't even think the great mother goddess could match your beauty when you blush."

Hinata stiffened at the mention of the Great Mother goddess. She was said to be more beautiful than Aphoridite herself. She was the mother of all females and sister to Mother Earth and Father Time. A goddess, that is angered, could end all female life. Such a compliment to Hinata could offend the Great Mother goddess.

"So your completely and truly in love with me?" Hinata asked. "You want me?"

Sakura inched closer to Hinata, placed her hand on her leg and kissed her.

"I don't know how I could not want you." Sakura said at last. "I don't even think I've wanted anyone or anything more than I want you tonight. Hinata… I need you. I need you now. Will you stay?"

"What about Sasuke?"

"He's with Naruto. Knowing him, Sasuke will stay with him tonight to have some fun of his own. Will you stay?"

"I don't have a reason to leave."

"What about Temari? Doesn't she expect you back tonight?"

"Temari isn't my mother. I can do as I please."

"I want you to move in with me Hinata. We could always be together. To sleep in my bed together. To feel your warm body next to mine…"

"I love you Sakura and I want you…Now."

Their lips pressed together in a fierce but gentle kiss. Hinata unbuttoned Sakura's shirt and bra and threw them aside. Sakura got up off the couch and took hold of Hianta's hands.

"What are you doing?" Hinata asked.

"Come up to my bedroom with me. The bed's a lot bigger than the couch."

"I suppose it's proper, considering I'm going to be spending a lot of time in there with you."

"Come on, let's go."

Sakura walked up the stairs backwards, kissing Hinata while leading her up. Shutting the bedroom door, Sakura wiggled out of her pants and impatiently helped Hinata out of her coat, shirt, and bra.

Still in her pants, Hinata pushed the completely naked Sakura on the bed…

**Sorry! No details!**

Please don't kill me! It was all her fault! points to friend that torture's readers by not giving them their sex scenes and then ducks as penguins are thrown at her


End file.
